The Lost River
by Jazmine Sackett
Summary: Narrated by John Toomey, this is his story about he and his brother Clyde took a cattle herd west to Arizona and found them selves in the most dangerous situation they'd ever been in. Running for his life John Toomey attempts to leave clues so that if he fails, someone else wont. Prequel to The Broken Gun


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in the Broken Gun**

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

When I'd come back to Texas after the war, it was only to discover that my wife had been murdered, my kids were missing, and that none of my old neighbors would tell me anything more about it. I was an abject of hatred because of the war's results.

I loved my state, and I wanted them to be right in practically every way but when the war started, I had to side with the North, because I believed that they were right that time.

My brother Clyde had decided to do the same thing. But it had been five years since we'd seen each other and I had no idea if he were even alive still. My house had been sold to someone else after my wife had been killed, and I had nothing except the clothes I wore and my trusty Bisley Colt sitting loosely in its holster.

I stayed around a week desperately trying to find some indication to where my kids were, but doors shut in my face and the only thing anyone would tell me was that they were better off with the family they were living with now then if they were with me.

Now that wasn't fair in the least because before the war I was a respected citizen of our town, but now, no one wanted to even get within five feet of me. The only good thing about that was that I could walk easily through a crowd because it would open up before me, everyone trying their best to avoid me.

It had been exactly a week since I'd returned when Clyde came back. I was so happy to see him that I nearly cried. I told him everything that had taken place while I'd been gone and I barely could keep myself together.

Clyde was mad, but he knew that we weren't going to be welcome no matter what and that we probably should leave.

He'd told me, "I'm sorry about your wife, Clare. But I can't fix that John, your kids? Now that I can fix."

He took his shot gun and went to the door of one of our neighbors houses. When the door was opened, the man inside took one look at that shotgun and tried to shut the door again, but Clyde put his foot in the way and the door stayed opened.

Clyde had said, "If you don't want a belly full of led then you're going to tell me where my brother's sons are."

Within an hour I had my sons again, we had horses and were riding out of town.

Over the next six years we bought cattle and hired hands to help us. An old friend of mine, Bal Moore caught up with us and asked if he could come along.

I was thrilled to see him again and let him join us as soon as he'd asked.

That had all been long ago, and I tried not to remember too much of my past.

I rode my horse up to where Clyde was riding point, "We're nearing New Mexico," I commented.

Clyde glanced around at me, but said nothing for a few minutes, when he finally spoke up I'd almost forgotten that I'd said anything, "When we do, most of the boys will want their pay and they'll ride out."

"True," I replied after a moment of hesitation, "But the herd will be travel broke by then, and it will be easier."

Clyde didn't appear to be listening and put his hand to his hat, bringing it don't farther to shield his eyes from the sinking sun.

By the expression on his face, I could tell he saw something. I looked up and saw what Clyde must have. A man riding a horse was coming racing toward us, he kept looking over his shoulder as if he was expecting something to be there.

Clyde and I pulled up at the same time and sat our horses until he came to us. I glanced over my shoulder at our herd steadily coming along.

"Morning!" The man exclaimed drawing my attention back to him, "My name is William Reese! Just came from California, mighty pretty mountains over that way," his eyes went past us, saw the upcoming herd and he looked quickly back at me, "How many head of cows you got?"

"4,000 head last time I checked," I replied.

He let out an impressed whistle, "That's quite a lot, can you guys by any chance use another hand? I'm running shy on money and a job would be almighty nice."

Clyde and I exchanged a look. Now no one needed to tell us that this man was running from something, probably the law. But that he wanted to join our herd and drift back the way he'd just come from? That confused me. California was a ways off, and if he'd come from there then he'd covered a lot of ground. He knew what direction we were headed, that was obvious. But he didn't seem to mind too much.

I almost started second guessing myself and nearly decided that he was just drifting. But that thought didn't stay in my mind for more than a second, for Reese glanced again behind him, "You headed to California?" he asked nervously.

"Not quite," I said, "More over we're headed for Arizona, but that touches California, so if you don't want to go back there, I suppose you should drift."

"No look," Reese protested, "By running shy of money I meant I'm broke, and I need a job almighty bad, your herd trail broke yet? You won't need so many men when it is, and they'll mostly drift, an extra hand's always handy."

I looked at Clyde again but Clyde didn't exchange the glance, he just sat there studying Reese and his horse.

I sighed, I didn't want to turn the man away, for we would most likely need a couple extra hands soon, but I didn't want to make the decision. Clyde was older than me and sometimes I wished he would just take charge of situations for me, but he didn't give me an escape.

"Fine, you're hired," I said, but as soon as I said it I could feel myself wince, and somehow I felt like I'd just made the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

**Authors notes: This is a Prequel to The Broken Gun by Louis L'Amour. I loved that book and i really wanted to hear the story about the Toomey brothers that Dan Sheridan was going to write in the book. So I've desided to write it myself, it wont be as good as if Louis L'Amour had written it, but I've taken all the details I could find about the Toomey brother's from The Broken Gun and I'm trying my best to make this how it 'actually' happened. Please R&amp;R I'd love to know what you guys think**


End file.
